Family Day
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Stiles and Derek spend the day with Stiles' -and Scott's - younger sister. They come to a few realizations. Stiles/Derek


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

When John and Melissa Stilinski needed a small break from their rambunctious five year old daughter, they didn't have to worry about baby-sitters – The pack was clearly willing to watch Josie. And she loved playing with her brothers or various "aunts" and "uncles". Luckily for them, Derek and Stiles showed up at the house first to see what they were up to. "Oh thank God you're here. Do you mind taking Josie today and overnight? John and I want to get out of the house for a little while."

"Uh, yeah, we'll take her! Miss Josephine and I need to have a rematch over that ping pong game we were playing a few days ago." Stiles didn't want to admit to being competitive with his five year old sister, but he really was. Especially since she was brutal in any game she played and won so many of them.

Melissa laughed and tried not to roll her eyes at her stepson. "Well, thank you boys. Josie, go pack, please."

"Okay, Mommy." But first, Josie hugged "her" Derek and then tried to run up to her room. However, Melissa scolded her because running wasn't allowed in the house, and she reluctantly started to walk slowly up the stairs. Melissa couldn't help it – She laughed, despite her exhaustion. As much as their daughter tired them out, she and John adored the hell out of her.

"So, what are you two planning on doing today?" Derek had a guess, but he didn't really want to think about it. Melissa and John were like parents to him, even though he would never admit it. It just made him think about his family, and that led to dark thoughts he had spent years trying to pull himself out of. He was actually happy now, and the guilt (along with the anger and sadness) only popped up occasionally.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far yet. John and I are definitely planning on going out to dinner, but we're not sure where." She couldn't wait to spend some alone time with her husband. It was going to be nice and relaxing.

"Have fun!" Stiles tried not to think about the kind of fun his father and stepmother had, even though they had evidence in the form of Josie. He and Scott had been horrified – but excited – when they learned about Melissa's pregnancy.

Whatever conversation Melissa, Derek, and Stiles were about to have was interrupted by John and Josie walking downstairs. "She's packed for her little visit, and I made sure she took what she needed." This meant that John had had to repack her things because Josie had taken nothing that was essential. He walked over to his wife and kissed her. Stiles and Derek looked away while Josie scrunched up her nose in disgust.

When they pulled apart, Melissa started talking to Josie. "Now, you be good for everyone, okay? I don't want to hear that you misbehaved."

"I am always good!" Josie looked indignant at the thought of misbehaving, and Stiles, Derek, and John all stifled laughs.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. I love you, Josie." Melissa beamed at her daughter and then pulled her in for a hug. She kissed the top of her head and let the five year old go. John also hugged her, and then the two sent Josie on her way with Derek and Stiles.

Derek had to run a few errands, so he and Stiles each held one of Josie's hands and swung her between them as they walked down the sidewalk. She giggled in excitement and looked in all the store windows. Since she was spoiled rotten by her brothers and the pack, Josie usually got something – most likely a toy – when she was with them.

After all the errands were finished, the three headed back to the pack's house. It was surprisingly empty, but they knew it'd be full soon. Josie put her overnight bag on the couch and sat down next to it to watch cartoons. Derek and Stiles headed into the dining room where they'd be alone but still be able to see what she was doing.

"I'm glad we have her for today. It's fun to play games and everything with Josie." Stiles was going to say more, but Derek kissed him and he stopped thinking. He always had the ability to do that – He was convinced it was some werewolf thing, although Scott insisted it wasn't. What did he know anyway?

When they pulled apart, Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles'. "Love you."

"Not that I minded and I love you too, but what brought that on?" He liked that his boyfriend loved surprising him.

Derek shrugged. "Just felt like it."

A voice interrupted them. "Stop being gross and get in here. Please!" Josie was bored and just wanted someone to play with.

They laughed. "Guess we better go in and do what she wants." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, and they returned to the living room. They sat down next to her, and Derek put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Josie managed to work her way in between the both of them to snuggle.

About an hour later, Scott and Allison walked through the door. Josie screamed excitedly, making Stiles, Derek, and Scott wince, and then rushed to go see her other brother and sister-in-law. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Jo. What are you doing here?" Scott watched as she chatted incessantly about random things, while Allison made her way into the kitchen to grab a snack. She was always hungry lately and it was driving her nuts. However, she didn't mind all that much.

"Mommy and Daddy wanted some alone time, so now I can get pack time!" Josie knew all about werewolves (and other supernatural creatures) because she had walked in on Scott transforming once. She hadn't been terrified, just excited.

"That's great!" Scott forced Derek and Stiles to move, and then sat down on the couch. Allison followed a few minutes later and ended up with Josie on her rapidly disappearing lap.

"We need more room on this couch." Derek stood up and then sat down in one of the recliners that Stiles and Erica had begged for. He didn't like to be crowded too much. (And not only because it reminded him of a time when his family will still alive.)

"We're not staying long - We just wanted to see what you were up to." Scott was just glad that he and Allison hadn't interrupted them having sex. That had already happened several times and he didn't want to see it again.

"Can we read a story first, please?" Josie stared him down, and Allison grinned – She knew her husband couldn't resist his sister asking like that. He was too much of a softie when it came to her.

"Sure. Go get one and we can read." Scott didn't mind playing with Josie all that much even though he and Allison had things to do.

While Scott, Allison, and Josie were distracted, Stiles and Derek sneaked off into one of the hallways and started making out. "I missed you," Stiles murmured when they finally pulled apart.

"We've been together all day." Derek was just a little confused by his boyfriend.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid – You know what I mean."

"We're going to need some alone time of our own eventually, you know? I love having everyone around, but we should have some one on one time."

"Now that I can agree with." Stiles kissed him again, and then they rejoined the others in the living room.

After Scott and Allison left, but right around dinnertime – They ordered pizza – Erica, Boyd, and Isaac finally came home.

"Aunt Erica!" For some unknown reason, Erica was Josie's favorite member of the pack. (Not including her brothers, of course.) Erica reveled in it.

"Hey, Josie! You spending the night here?"

Josie nodded. "Maybe you can come color in the coloring book with me after dinner?" They always kept a handful of coloring books around for her since that was one of her favorite things to do.

"Sure we can! But I'm going to shower first, so go bother Uncle Boyd and Uncle Isaac. I know they've missed you." Erica ruffled Josie's hair and then left. The five year old always brought out Erica's soft side and everyone appreciated it.

"Uncle Isaac, can you bring home a puppy from work so I can play with it?" Isaac worked with Scott and Doctor Deaton, but for some reason, he was the only one Josie pleaded with for a puppy.

"Ask your parents." That was Isaac's standard answer until Melissa and John finally gave in to her demands. They would fold eventually.

"Okay. Uncle Boyd, can you make me a sanwich? And cut off the crust?"

Boyd shook his head. "You're having pizza, so no."

"Oh yeah. Thanks!" She ran off to find Derek or Stiles just as Jackson and Lydia arrived, which distracted her.

"I have a surprise for you in the car. Jackson, go get it." Lydia waited for her fiancé to listen, and he reluctantly went back outside to get it. When he returned, Josie's eyes were closed and she was waiting for her surprise.

He placed it in her hands. "You can open your eyes now."

She squealed when she opened it and found some new crayons. "Thank you, Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson."

Lydia opened her arms and got an armful of the five year old. "You're welcome."

"I'll get you a new coloring book soon if you're a good girl." Jackson wasn't above buying Josie's adoration and everyone knew it.

"I'll be a very good girl." Josie skipped into the kitchen to show off her new crayons when the pizza finally arrived. The pack started to dig in.

"Are you two ever going to take the plunge and get married?" Erica was genuinely curious about Stiles and Derek getting married, but she loved to make fun of them for it in the meantime.

"We're not there yet. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Stiles glared at her. He knew they'd get married eventually, but neither one of them was ready to do so yet. They were content to just be in a committed relationship.

"You'll be the last to know if it ever happens." Derek was deadly serious about that – When he proposed to Stiles (And it would be soon, they just didn't know when.), he'd make sure no one would tell her.

"You know Josie's going to tell Aunt Erica so that's not going to work." She laughed at the look on their faces. And it was the truth – Josie would probably be so excited she'd be one of the first to know.

"That is true." And Stiles hated to admit when Erica was right because she always took such great pleasure in it. It was pretty irritating, but he'd learned to live with it.

After everything was cleaned up, the pack went into the living room to watch a movie – This time it was Jackson's choice. "We are abso –fu – freaking – lutely not watching The Notebook. I'm telling you that right now, Lydia."

"Sure we aren't." Lydia would let him pick whatever he wanted to watch this time. Mostly because she wanted to watch something different this time around.

Jackson glared at her and then put in a movie, one that was even appropriate for Josie to watch. She ended up falling asleep in Stiles' lap. Once the movie ended, he wanted to get up, but couldn't. "Can someone please get her without waking her up?"

"I got her." Derek scooped Josie up and Stiles followed them in to her bedroom. (She had always had one there because that's how often she stayed.) He tucked his little sister in and luckily didn't wake her.

They waited in the doorway to make sure she stayed asleep. Stiles felt the stirrings of something within him, but quashed the feeling down. If they weren't ready for marriage, they definitely weren't ready for _that_. "This is nice."

"It is." Derek grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they went back out with the rest of the pack. One by one, they all started to get tired and went to bed. Stiles and Derek were the last ones to head to bed – They made sure everything was taken care of before falling asleep.

Around lunch the next day, Melissa and John showed up to take their daughter home with them. "Were you good?" John had no doubts that Josie had exhausted the pack, but he at least had to make sure.

She nodded. "I was the best, Daddy." She jumped into his arms, which luckily, he had been expecting.

"I'm glad. Was she really good?" He received multiple answers from the rest of the pack, mostly leaning towards yes. They didn't mind taking care of her for a day, but none of them could handle her for long when she stayed the entire weekend. (And that happened a lot.)

"Alright, it's time to go because we have plans for today. We'll call you later." Melissa followed John and Josie out of the house and they headed home.

Boyd and Isaac went downstairs to play ping pong (Stiles and Josie had played their rematch, but she had won again.), while Jackson, Erica, and Lydia went off to do random things outside.

Derek felt a small pang of loneliness and one of want. He turned and stared at Stiles. "I want one."

"One what?"

"A kid. I know you're working and still young and we're not even married, but I want be a dad. With you."

Stiles laughed in relief. "Oh thank fuck I'm not the only one feeling this way. You really want to be parents?" He liked playing with his little sister, but he also liked giving her back. Could he and Derek handle raising a kid? It was a lot of work.

"Yeah, I think I do." And Derek surprisingly wasn't nervous or anything. He would propose to Stiles eventually (Probably sooner than he thought) and they could start a family. Maybe even before they got married, who knows?

"I'm happy with that. There's always kids that need adopting. Maybe we can even adopt a werewolf kid if they need a home." Stiles leaned in to him and they just stood there for a few minutes.

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski were now on the path to parenthood (and marriage) and they couldn't be more excited about it. And it was all because they had spent a day with Stiles' younger sister.


End file.
